I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by BungeeArms
Summary: I read that "Fred's hand on the Weasley clock fell off after he died.Arthur found it lying on the floor when they got back to the Burrow,and he gave it to George.George attached it to a chain,and then wore it around his neck.And he held onto his brother's hand whenever things got particularly hard."A year after the war read about George, the marriage law, and the hand
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. It felt like his rib cage was slowly tightening around his lungs and heart, constricting the organs life giving flow. He could hear garbled voices around him, familiar faces swimming in and out of focus. He barely saw them. He barely felt their hands patting his or brushing at his face. What he could feel was the grit and rubble below his back, biting at his skin through his clothes, and the hard cold hand that he clutched in his. It was odd feeling it this way. He was so used to it clutching back at his, feeling a comforting warmth and softness despite the many calluses on the fingers and palm. Now it was stiff and unfeeling. He felt someone trying to pry his hand off of it. He held on even tighter. He could not let go, he would not. If he did it would mean it all really happened, and that he really was alone.

"Come on Georgie. You have to let go, you have to let go of him." He vaguely heard his father whisper to him. All of a sudden the cold dead hand that he manically clutched was ripped from his. His hand scrabbled at the ground, the rest of him unmoving. Someone live grabbed his hand and clutched it tight.

"Fred." George moaned out as tears started to fall down his cheeks, cutting clean paths through the dirt and grime on his skin. He felt a strong arm push under his back and lift him into a sitting position. As they did his vision cleared and focused a little, enough to see two medi-wizards carrying Fred away. He lunged to get up but the arm held him tight. It pulled him into a warm and firm chest. The hand gripping his let go and moved to hold his head in place.

"No George, no." It was his father.

"Dad." George's voice broke on the word as he started to full on sob. His father clutched him tightly as he watched his other son be carried away and out of the hall. The medi-wizards were going to deliver his body with the rest of the dead to the hospital. From their arrangements would be made for burial.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley's small and tired voice rang from above them. "Is he?" She dropped off, unsure how to ask after the living twin. Arthur sighed and shook his head. His son was not all right. "We should get them all home for now. They need rest. He needs rest." She gestured at George. Mr. Weasley nodded and slowly pulled George away from his chest. He placed his hands on his son's cheeks and forced the boy to look at him. Even though he was two years out of school that is what George was, a boy, a boy of 19 who had just lost the most important person in the world to him.

"Son, we are going. Come on, up." He slowly pulled George to his feet. George swayed on the spot as his vision focused in on his father. As he looked at his father's sad face his tears slowed and then stopped, drying in grimy tracks on his skin. He allowed his father to guide him through all of the people and rubble out of the great hall, out of the entrance hall, and finally out of the front door of the school. He could hear the gravel crunching beneath many pairs of feet, but he just couldn't bring himself to look around to see who all was there. He allowed the strong arm of his father to be his lifeline. If it just stayed where it was he could make this next step, take this next breathe, keep going until they got home, then he could collapse.

They walked a fair distance away from Hogwarts before stopping. They didn't have to go to the gates to disapparate because all of the protective spells and boundaries were down. George felt a tug as his father turned on the spot. He felt the pressure and twisting of apparition before coming out into clear and cool air on the other side. They were on the path that cut through the field near the Burrow. His father's arm urged him forward. His feet tripped into moving across the slick grass. It had rained while they had been away. It was strange to even remotely imagine things happening in the world while he had been fighting at Hogwarts. How had things kept moving? How had it rained? How could the world keep going like nothing had happened when his Fred was dead?

He heard the familiar squeak of the rusted hinges of the front door. His father guided him into the living room and deposited him on a couch. He felt the familiar roughness beneath his fingers of the old grey wool blanket that always sat there. This was the couch he had lain on after his ear had been blown off. He slowly laid down on it, his gaze drifting to where his brother had kneeled on the floor, leaning over him. One hand dipped over the couch, drifting to where his twin's knees had most likely rested. It hadn't even been a year since then. How could that be? It seemed like a life time ago.

His other hand crawled up to his damaged ear. A lot of the ear was missing, and his hearing was extremely poor on that side. His fingers ran over the stumpy damaged flesh. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Fred running his fingers over it just after it happened. For weeks after the incident Fred would clean and bandage it for him. He would take care to be gentle and patient with him, worrying sick over his twin like an old mother hen. George felt the beginnings of a smile start to pull at his lips before the disheartening thought that Fred would never take care of him again attacked his mind. The almost smile dripped off his face like the silent tears that were now leaking from his eyes. His good ear pricked up when a sharp metallic ping sounded through the silent Burrow.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. It sounded like his sister and a few others were somewhere behind the couch in the kitchen.

"Oh dear." He heard his father moan out. He heard heavy footfalls come closer to the couch but stop short of it. George slowly sat up to look over the back. His father stood in profile to him, his hands on his hips, and his head tilted down as he stared at something on the floor in front of the Weasley clock, the clock that told the family were everyone was. Mr. Weasley bent down to pick a thin piece of metal off the ground that had an oval like head to it. He sighed heavily and looked at George with a sad expression.

George slowly stood up and walked to his father. He could hear the rest in the kitchen whispering softly. He heard what he thought to be his mothers sob break the silence before quickly cutting off. He stopped by his father looking into his eyes. Mr. Weasley held his hand out to George. George held up his hand and his father dropped the metal into his palm. He looked down and almost lost it. Sitting in his hand, its length about the width of his palm was Fred's hand from the clock. It had fallen off. It felt as though he had been punched in the gut, the wind was knocked completely out of him. He closed his hand tightly around it and lifted his fist to his heart, his eyes closing. He was gasping for air as he battled his tears. He felt his father's strong hands on his shoulders.

"George." He started to say. George pulled from his father's grasp and opened his eyes.

"I need to go lay down." He said tightly. Mr. Weasley nodded sadly as whispers from the others filtered around them. George blocked them out completely as he turned and dashed for the stairs. He sprinted up them. He needed to get to their room. He stopped on the second landing. His room, it was his room now. He dragged his feet across the wood as yet another harrowing realization smacked him in the face.

He walked to the end of the hall to the last room on this level. He opened the door and was greeted by his childhood room. It was dark, the drawn blue curtains casting a dark and cooling light across the room. He stepped in and closed the door. He leaned against the aged wood as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. When he could finally see he looked around the room. Pushed against the middle of the left wall was his bed. To the beds left was a side table with a lamp. To the beds right, set a little further away then the table was a book case. At the foot of the bed was his old school trunk. Strewn around the room were boxes of supplies, failed projects, and extra stock for the shop. They had been using their old room as a bit of a warehouse before the war.

George's head swung to his right to survey Fred's half of the room. The set up was almost identical with the exception of colors. Where George's half was covered in cool blues Fred's was covered in light greens. George had always said he hated green because it was a Slytherin color. But Fred had always responded that they shouldn't hold anything against a color because it was sometimes associated with a group of racist gits, it wasn't the color's fault.

George shuffled across the worn wood floor to his twin's bed. He sat down before digging through the side table. He found a silver chain necklace he had given to Fred for Christmas a few years ago. On the chain was a round pendant with the Gemini sign stamped into the metal, a roman numeral two. They weren't Gemini, they were Ares, but the Gemini sign had always meant more to the two of them because they were twins. Fred had worn the necklace everyday for years until the war. The day they had been whisked from the Burrow to Muriel's he had taken it off. He had said he wanted to leave it there for safe keeping. If anything happened and they were caught he didn't want some death eater to get their grubby hands on it.

George let himself inadvertently smile at the memory. Fred was fiercely attached to and protective of the chain. He undid the clasp and held the end up to the hole in the end of Fred's clock hand where the cogs had held it in place. He slipped the hand onto the chain and then clasped the chain around his neck. The Gemini pendent and Fred's hand rested on his chest at heart height. His smile slipped as he lay down on Fred's bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. He lay in the middle just staring at the ceiling. His hand slipped up to his chest and gripped the hand and the pendent. This was the sight Fred would see every night when he went to sleep and every morning when he woke growing up. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could still faintly smell him, a mix of musk, sweets, and gun powder. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and into his damaged ear. He didn't bother to wipe it away as more fell.

George felt like his whole body was aching with the pain of his broken heart. He would never see Fred again. He would never hear his laugh, feel the warmth of his twin's hand brushing his back momentarily as they walked down Diagon Alley, or smell his nasty B.O. after a long game of Quidditch. George snorted a little despite his tears. Fred had had ripe B.O. They never could decide who smelled worse after a game. He shook his head. He would never argue with Fred again about stupid topics like B.O.

He rolled to his side, keeping his eyes closed. He sighed deeply and buried his nose into the pillow, trying to take in as much of his twin's essence as possible. He slowly started to drift off to sleep, all of his thoughts on his other half, his better half. His hand tightly clutched Fred's as he did; silently wishing he was holding his real hand and not the little metal one.

"I just want to hold your hand Freddie." He cried to himself as sleep overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to screaming down in the kitchen as was usual in the Burrow. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep but the screaming seemed to be getting louder. He sighed as he heard his younger sister Ginny's voice rise above the others.

"They can't do this! They can't seriously think people will go along with this!" She yelled. George sat up in bed and looked confusedly around. What was she talking about? Ron started yelling as well, chorusing the same things his sister was. He kicked the covers off of his legs and got up, barely sparing a glance for the green half of the room.

After that first night home, after the battle, he had slept in his bed. He refused to cross over to that side of the room. The only things that had really changed about the room in the last year was that he had cleared the boxes for the shop out, and his blue half looked decidedly more lived in. He had been staying at the Burrow for the last year, unable to get himself to go to his and Fred's flat above the shop. He had barely even been to WWW in the last year. Ron and a few of his employees had been taking care of it, Ron doing so on top of Auror training.

George ignored the yelling as he got dressed pulling on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. As he pulled the shirt over his head his long hair pushed into his face slightly obscuring his vision. He walked over to the mirror by the door and righted it. He hadn't cut it since the end of the war. He wore it long like he had the year of the Triwizard Tournament. It served a dual purpose. It hid his misshapen ear from curious and pitying eyes and it separated him from his twin. The more different he looked the better. He called it hair therapy. Unfortunately though his mother was on him about cutting it like she always was on Bill, she wasn't a fan of long hair. He pushed it out of his face and fixed the part.

"It looks lovely dear." His mirror said. He gave the mirror a roguish smile and a wink before turning to the door and leaving the room. He closed his door lightly before treading to the stairs and going down to the kitchen, all the while the yelling getting louder. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and watched the pandemonium for a moment. His mother and father were sitting at the table watching. Ginny was red faced and pacing, her arms flailing wildly around as she yelled about something being wholly unfair. Harry leaned quietly against the counter, his arms crossed, and his eyes darting back and forth with Ginny. Ron was as red faced as Ginny, but instead of pacing around the room he was standing by the table clutching Hermione to him. Hermione seemed just as calm as Harry, but she also looked a bit worried. George's eyes went to the crushed Daily Prophet she was holding.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Harry looked at him, as did Hermione but his siblings kept yelling ignoring him completely. He didn't take too kindly to being ignored. He sighed and hung his head, his hands going to his hips. He counted to ten, letting his frustration leave him a little before picking his head up and bellowing, "What's going on here!" Ginny froze mid walk, and Ron's head snapped around to look at him. Ginny marched over to Hermione, snatched the paper from her hand, and tossed it to George.

"That is going on here!" She ground out, her teeth clenched. He snorted at his sister.

"Careful now, don't crack your teeth Gin." He said with a chuckle. Her face, if possible, got even redder.

"Just read it." She growled. He opened the paper and surveyed the front page. He felt his stomach drop, but he made an effort to keep his face neutral.

**Ministerial Decree 713, Wizarding Marriage Law Passed by Wizengamot Late Last Night**

_My dear readers it is with a solemn heart that I must report on Ministerial Decree 713. For weeks now rumors have been flying about a marriage law being enforced. I am sorry to tell you all it is no longer a rumor. Late last night the Wizengamot and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, approved the marriage law. Shackelbolt had this to say on the matter._

"_MD713 is non-negotiable. Any of age wizards below the age of 40 who is not already married or engaged will be assigned a partner. This law was put into effect at midnight last night. Any engagements that are not ministry assigned that happen from today on will be invalid and illegal. I'm very sorry it has come to this. But the population has not bounced back like we thought it would after the war. MD713 ensures that this will happen. _

_Letters will be sent out to all eligible wizards and witches at some point today with their matches. Should anyone refuse there match, their wand will be snapped and they will be sent to Azkaban. It seems harsh but the Ministry is serious about rebuilding the wizarding community to its former glory. Marriage is required within three months of receiving the letter, and conception of a child is required within the first year of marriage. The ministry is doing its best to pair people it believes will work well together and complement each other."_

_What do you think readers? Will MD713 restore the wizarding world to its former glory? Or will it run it into the ground? Is this wizard rights stomping decree the first of many to come? Is this the first step towards a new regime not unlike You-Know-Who's? What will they be controlling next? I don't know my dear followers. But what I do know is that I am thankful for being above the age limit. My heart and well wishes go out to those within the limit. Keep faith and keep reading._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet Correspondent_

George slowly looked up from the paper to his younger sister, his face calm and blank.

"Well?" She asked expectantly. George folded the paper and tossed it onto his mother's scrubbed wooden table. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"There's no use yelling about it, it's not going to do much." He said quietly. Ginny exploded again, beginning her previous tirade anew. He sighed heavily and dropped into his seat at the table. His mother got up and kissed the top of his head.

"Shall I bring you a plate?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said. She went to the stove top and filled a plate of breakfast for him. She came back over before sitting it down in front of him. She sat back down beside his father who took her hand in his before looking around to his children. Ron had just started yelling again as well.

"All right you lot that's enough!" He yelled. The kitchen was instantly quiet. "Everyone sit." He commanded. George kept his eyes on his food and his fork moving. They were about to receive a lecture, one that wasn't really meant for him. He had much of a problem with the decree as the others did but he wasn't about to waste his breath on it. Harry grabbed Ginny and steered her to a chair before sitting himself, Hermione doing much the same with Ron.

"George is right. There isn't much that yelling will do. There isn't much anyone can do." He said.

"But Mr. Weasley." Harry started. Mr. Weasley held up a hand to silence him.

"No buts Harry, I know what you're going to say. We didn't all fight in a war for our rights only to have them taken away a year later. And your right we didn't. But the Minister and the Wizengamot wouldn't push this decree through if they didn't honestly think it would work." Mr. Weasley said resignedly. Ginny leaned towards her father her face still red.

"Did you know about this Dad? Because the way you're talking it almost seems like you did, like you're used to it already." At this George looked up, he was interested to know the answer to that. If his father had known, why hadn't he said anything? This affected his family greatly. Bill and Percy were the only ones married. Percy had just married Audrey a few months ago.

Charlie had moved back to England after the war, taking a job with a new dragon reserve in the West Country. He had been single up until about two months ago when he met Luna Lovegood. After graduating from Hogwarts Luna had gotten a job at the reserve and they had hit it off.

Ron and Hermione had been dating since the end of the war. He had helped her to find her parents in Australia and bring them back to England, and she had helped him study for his Auror training. She had even helped on occasion with Weasley Wizard Wheezes when Ron was too busy.

Ginny and Harry had been together just as long as Ron and Hermione. They had picked up right where they left off before the war. She had finished her schooling with Luna and Hermione while Harry and Ron joined the ministry. But unlike Ron, Harry hadn't joined the Aurors. He decided to join the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. The department had forgiven Harry for destroying half of their facilities after Harry defeated Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World.

"I did know." Mr. Weasley said quietly. Ginny looked like she was about to explode. She opened her mouth to go on another tirade but George stopped her.

"Oh give it a rest would you?" George yelled at her, throwing his knife and fork down.

"I will not!" She yelled back getting to her feet. He jumped to his feet as well and leaned across the table.

"I don't know what you're upset about!" He yelled. She spluttered angrily at him.

"You don't know why I'm upset?" In a fit of rage she tried to climb across the table at him, but Harry nabbed her and forced her to sit back down. She was huffing and puffing while he lightly massaged her shoulders.

"No I don't. You read the article. You know what the minister said. They are going to pair people who work well and complement each other. He's knows you and Harry, he knows how well you work! Why would he split the two of you up, or Hermione and Ron for that matter?" He said, his eyes cutting momentarily to the other couple.

Ginny almost instantly deflated. She sat back in her chair as Harry slowly let his hands slip from her shoulders. George flopped tiredly into his own seat. He hadn't even been awake an hour and he was already dying to go back to bed. Living with his family and dealing with their drama was exhausting.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, laying a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"I'm fine." He glanced around the table as his words sank in for his siblings. Hermione gave him a slight smile and mouthed a silent thank you. He nodded to her. He laced his hands on the table top and looked down at them as he spoke again. "Honestly, they only person in this family who really has to worry is me." He said. The metal clatter of a fork hitting the table rang through the silent kitchen. He looked up to see his mother staring at him worriedly.

"What about you and Angelina?" She asked. He stood quietly and picked up his plate of half eaten food.

"It didn't work out; she's been seeing Lee for the last few months." He said simply. He walked across the kitchen and deposited his plate into the sink.

"Oh Georgie." She moaned.

"I'm not upset Mum.. It just didn't work out." He said. He turned to look back at his family.

"George." Ginny said, standing from her seat. She was fidgeting with her hands. "I'm really sorry." She said as she shuffled towards him.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I've always been pretty good about getting you to come around haven't I? And don't worry about me. I'm sure the ministry will pair me with someone good. I hope she's pretty…and has big knockers!" He chuckled.

"Oh George." Mrs. Weasley said in a scolding tone. But she couldn't seem to help the smile that bloomed across her face. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all burst out laughing. Ginny threw her arms around his middle and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back, letting his chin rest on top of her head. Over his sister his eyes met that of his fathers. Mr. Weasley wasn't smiling or laughing, he looked concerned.

"Come on you three, let's go to the orchard and play some quidditch. You wanna come George?" Harry asked as he stood from the table.

"No mate that's all right. You guys go ahead and play, you have just enough for two-a-side." He said heartily, almost too heartily. Harry gave him an odd look but shrugged it off.

"All right then, next time." He said giving George's back a pat as he past him. Ginny scampered after him, threading her fingers through his. Ron pulled Hermione up from the table and they followed.

"I'd really rather sit and watch." She was saying.

"Not a chance." Ron said as they left the Burrow. George shook his head and looked around only to find it was just him and his father in the kitchen. His mother must have slipped out during the quidditch conversation.

"George, are you sure you're all right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Never better." He said. His hand came to rest on his chest over a slight lump in his shirt. "I promise Dad." He said with a smile so wide it hurt. They both knew it was fake.

"Are you sure? George, you out of everyone have suffered so much. You don't seem to be able to get back on your feet. You won't go to the shop if you can help it. You've been living here at the Burrow. I just want to make sure." George cut him off.

"Dad, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. I promise I'm fine." He said.

"Well if you're sure." He sighed looking down at the table.

"Positive." He said. He gave his father's shoulder a reassuring pat before leaving the kitchen. He high tailed it up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He could feel it coming on again; he couldn't believe he'd been able to hold it at bay for so long. He ran into his room, shut the door, and locked it. He slid down the wood as his panic attack started to take over.

He wasn't fine. He dug his hand down the front of his shirt and pulled out the chain around his neck. He gripped Fred's hand and the pendent tightly. He tried taking deep breathes, and slowly his panic subsided. When it finally went away he was left panting on the floor in front of his door. He didn't bother getting up, knowing his legs would feel like jelly. He moved to lie down on the floor, his hand still clutching Fred's.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest, he could feel his blood pumping painfully in his head, hear it in his ears. He sighed heavily. That hadn't happened for a while, not since Angelina dumped him. He had lied to his family down stairs. It hadn't been a brutal break up, but she had begged him to get help. He was spiraling, she knew it and he knew it. She hadn't been able to deal, and she had turned to Lee. George didn't care that she had cheated on him with his best friend. He cared that she kept bringing Fred up and telling him to get help. Her words that night rang through his head.

"He's dead George! He's dead and he isn't coming back! You need help; you need to talk to someone!" She had yelled in his face. He had left her apartment then, not saying a word. Lee had come to him the next day to apologize.

"I'm really sorry mate. I am. I didn't mean for this to happen." Lee had said.

"It's all right Lee, really. I'd been thinking of breaking it off with her anyway." Lee had looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Why?" He had asked.

"Angelina and I, we just don't work. We never have. We were just using each other." He said.

"How do you mean?" Lee asked confused. George had sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"She wanted something familiar, she wanted Fred. And I wanted the same. So we gravitated towards one another. We used each other for comfort, simple as that. Unfortunately I don't think either of us was very successful." He's said darkly. Lee had sighed and clapped him on the back and left him to his thoughts after that, saying he needed to get to the joke shop. He'd offered to quit and let Ron handle it all but George insisted it was fine that he continue to work there. He hadn't been back since, and he wasn't sure if he ever would be.

George stared up at the ceiling seeing, but not really seeing. His anxiety attack had subsided and his mind was filled with thoughts of Angelina, Lee, and the marriage law. Angelina and Lee would probably get placed together, and he was happy for them, but what of him? Who would he get saddled with? Or rather who would get saddled with him? He was a sad sorry excuse for a man, and he would make a sad sorry excuse for a husband and father. A father? He was going to be a father!

George sat upright in a flash and got to his feet. He started pacing the length of his side of the room, being sure to stop and turn as he got close to the green side. How could he be a father? What was it the article had said? Conception of a child is required within a year of marriage. He could be a father in nine months. That is if he got married today and knocked the dame up right away, but still. His life was about to change drastically. He sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He wasn't ready for this. How could this be happening? He could barely take care of himself. How was he going to take care of a wife and child?

"What do I do Fred? What do I do?" George asked clutching his brother's hand. He was hoping to hear Fred's voice ring out from the other side of the room. Instead the silence pressed down on his ears, reinforcing the truth of the matter for him. Fred was gone and he wasn't coming back, and he would have to deal with this marriage law on his own.

"George! Come down here! I need your help setting up the backyard for later!" His mother called up the stairs. Later, he had almost forgotten. It was Sunday which meant the entire Weasley clan would be converging on the Burrow for an afternoon of hanging out and fun before having dinner together. He sighed as he slowly stood. He wouldn't say he hated Sunday gatherings, but he didn't like them either. Everyone was always so boisterous and happy, and he had to put on a show for them and pretend he was just as boisterous and happy. It was pure torture, even more so because everyone was paired off except for him. Well that wouldn't be the case much longer, but could he bring her here? Whoever she was, would she fit with his family? Would she like his family? Would she like him?

George pushed his many questions down and stood from the bed and crossed to his door. He pulled it open and started down the hall.

"All right Mum!" He called loudly. He started down the stairs and fixed a smile on his face. What was that quote from that Muggle bard Hermione liked so much? All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. "Sounds about right." George mumbled as he entered the kitchen to help his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

George sat quietly in the middle of the line of tables, feeling like a small island in the middle of a roaring sea. His family was in rare form tonight. Everyone had something to say, mainly about the law. When they had all shown up a few hours before they had all been ranting and raving about the marriage law, but when Ginny had told everyone what he had told her that morning they all calmed down. Now they seemed like they were celebrating, and why shouldn't they? As he had said at breakfast, he really was the only one in his family to be effected by the law.

George sat back in his chair, his hands resting in his lap, his legs crossed. He looked relaxed, and hopefully happy. He didn't fancy anyone asking him what was wrong. He gazed out at the tree line blankly for a moment before realizing there was something there. A group of black specks were flying towards them and getting closer and closer. Soon he realized it was a pack of owls, ministry owls.

"What's wrong Georgie?" Bill asked slapping him on the back. George raised his hand and pointed to the owls that were much more visible now. Everyone quieted as they looked at where he was pointing. The owls swooped in over their head each of them dropping a letter in front of George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, and Luna. Everyone was quiet as the owls flew away. When they were gone Percy spoke up.

"Well, who's going to go first?" He asked quietly as he put an arm around Audrey and pulled her closer. She clutched his other hand on the table as she looked worriedly around at the family. Everyone sat still and stared around for a moment.

"Oh honestly! I will!" Ginny said in an exasperated tone. She ripped into her envelope and scanned over it. She gasped. At her reaction Harry immediately ripped into his before letting out a laugh. He jumped from his chair with a whoop and pulled Ginny up into a hug!

"You got each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Ginny cried before kissing Harry. The whole table whooped and whistled at the two love birds.

"All right, quiet down now. We still have five more letters." Mr. Weasley called from the head of the table. Instantly there was quiet again.

"Way to be a buzz kill Dad." George said smirking. A few people chuckled.

"I suppose we're next." Ron said. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Open them together?" She asked softly. Ron nodded. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning to his letter. George's heart clenched painfully for his younger brother. He hoped to Merlin that he got Hermione, Ron deserved that much. He had done so much to help him this last year with the shop, on top of Auror training. Ron and Hermione both silently read over their letters before turning to one another and throwing their arms around each other. Ron was laughing and Hermione was crying.

"We got each other." He said for the benefit of the rest. George relaxed back into his chair in relief. Ron released Hermione and looked around the table. George, who was sitting beside Ron, reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. Ron smiled brightly at him, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

"Atta boy." George said quietly.

"Who next?" Asked Hermione.

"I guess we'll go?" Charlie asked. He shot a George a conspiratorial look making George smirked back at him. They all knew the couple's would end up together, what they all really wanted to know was who was George with. He watched as both Luna and Charlie ripped into their letters. Charlie jumped up and started doing a jig while yelling nonsensically. The whole table burst into laughter. Luna leaned down and set the chair he had knocked over back up.

"Oh we knew we would be together. The minister's head isn't so full of Nargles that he would split us all up." She said. Charlie laughed as he swooped down and kissed her forehead. He flopped down into his seat and looked pointedly at George.

"Well Georgie, let's have at it then." He said gesturing at the letter that was still resting where the owl had dropped it in front of George's plate. The quiet that had plagued the table when the others read their letters was nothing to the quiet now. George swore he could hear the sound of a butterfly flapping its wings across the garden with his bad ear. He looked down at the letter for a long moment before picking it up. He broke the official ministry seal and unfolded the paper to read.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

By now we are sure you have heard the news of Ministerial Decree 713. The purpose of this letter is to inform you of your ministry made match. Let us remind you of the conditions of the law. You must marry within three months of receiving this letter. Should you not do so, should you choose to fight it, your wand will be snapped and you will be sent to Azkaban Prison. Once married you and your spouse must conceive a child within one year of the ceremony.

Your match is Calista Malfoy of Scarborough, England.

Mr. Weasley an amendment has been made of MD 713 for your match specifically. As you may or may not know Ms. Malfoy is with child. Ms. Malfoy and the father, Theodore Nott Jr., are no longer a couple, and Mr. Nott wishes nothing to do with the child. As Ms. Malfoy will be giving birth in seven months a change has been made as to when a child must be conceived. You and Ms. Malfoy are asked to come to a meeting on August the 23rd at ten a.m. with the junior head of the marriage department Ms. Elizabeth Dunlap.

Sincerely,

Dolores Umbridge

Newly Appointed Marriage Authority

George looked up from the letter stunned. He looked around the table at the worried faces of his family before looking back down at the letter to read it again. Well this was a surprise. Not only was he paired with a Malfoy but she was already pregnant, and he had to go meet some ministry official tomorrow on top of all that.

He could barely remember Calista Malfoy from school. He remembered the big shock in his fourth year when she became the first Malfoy child to not be sorted into Slytherin. He could see in his head a little blonde girl with extremely pale skin crawling up onto the stool to be sorted. She had been shaking rather visibly. He could remember Hermione whispering words of pity about the girl, about how she seemed too scared. He also remembered that was the year that Ron and Harry had flown the car to school and had not been there for the sorting. They had not been there to hear the hat pronounce Calista Malfoy a Ravenclaw, and had not heard the amazed whispers of all the students. Nor did they see Draco Malfoy's face go as red as any Weasley's hair. George had heard after the sorting that Malfoy had told his sister that he was no longer speaking to her and their father would most likely disown her. He didn't know if that was true. He couldn't ever remember having seen her after the ceremony.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley called down the table. He looked back up from the letter to meet his mother's gaze. "Who were you paired with sweetheart?"

"Calista Malfoy." He said quietly. He heard a glass smash. He looked over to Ginny to see she had set her glass down so hard on the table that it had shattered.

"What?" She asked with her teeth clenched. George narrowed his eyes at her reaction, what was wrong with her now.

"Did I stutter?" He asked. She ignored him.

"The ministry can't be serious pairing you with Calista Malfoy!" Ginny growled.

"Why? What do you know of her?" George asked. Luna leaned forward on the table across from him. His eyes cut to her momentarily to see that she had a rather serious look on her face, which was surprising to say the least.

"Yes, what do you know of her Ginny?" Luna asked stiffly. Everyone was staring at Luna, they never heard her use that tone before.

"Look Luna, I know she's your friend." Ginny started.

"My best friend." Luna interrupted. George raised his brows, he hadn't known that.

"Right, I know Luna. But she is not right for my brother." Ginny said smartly.

"And why is that? She is a kind hearted, intelligent, artistic soul. George is lucky to have her." Luna said. George smiled slightly at the way Luna was talking to his sister. It was obvious that Luna cared a great deal for this girl.

"No, she is a Malfoy which means she is a horrible little git." Ginny ground out.

"You have always disliked her, ever since you met her, all because she is related to Draco. But you never gave her a chance; she was nothing like her family." Luna said angrily. The whole table was silent. This was so out of character for Luna it wasn't even funny. George looked wonderingly between Luna and his sister. "You bullied her Ginny Weasley, all because of a last name." George raised his brows at that. He'd never heard anything about this. Ginny was about to respond when a patronus quite literally came flying into the Burrow's garden. A raven flew over the table and landed in front of Luna. Her facial expression immediately changed from furious to serene. She smiled dreamily at the bird patronus and held her hand out to it. It hopped up onto her hand before opening its mouth. A voice George didn't recognize spilled out.

"Luna, I need you. Please come quickly." It was a quiet feminine voice that sounded like it was on the verge of tears. The raven dissipated as Luna stood.

"I need to go now, thank you for a lovely meal Mrs. Weasley." Luna said happily. She leaned down and kissed Charlie before walking around the table to leave the garden.

"Going to help your knocked up slut best friend?" Ginny called.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Luna just kept walking, not deigning Ginny worthy of an answer. As she rounded the house they heard the crack that meant Luna had disapparated.

"Is she really pregnant?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded vehemently.

"She's a real slut." Ginny said smugly.

"You don't know anything about it Ginny!" Charlie said angrily.

"Oh like you do!" Ginny said.

"Ginevra Weasley, explain yourself!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ginny sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, a cool expression on her face. "Did you really bully this girl?" George sat forward interested in her answer.

"I wouldn't call it bullying mother. I made it known that I disliked her." Ginny said loftily. Harry was looking at her like she had grown two more heads.

"The way Luna was talking you were treating Calista the way Draco treated me, Gin." Harry said. Ginny looked at him wide eyed.

"I would never! We just didn't get along! And I'm not the only one in our year that treated her like that. She was a Malfoy and a weirdo. Her only friend in school was Luna! No one else wanted anything to do with her." Ginny said.

"That's kind of sad." George said.

"It really is. She was nothing like Draco. I talked to her during fifth year about the DA. She was going to join with Luna but then backed out, I don't know why. But she promised to keep us a secret, and she did. She really was very sweet when I talked to her." Hermione said. Ginny snorted.

"I told her there was no place for a Malfoy in the DA." Ginny said.

"Ginny how could you?" Hermione cried. Ginny shrugged.

"I didn't think she could be trusted, her brother was on the inquisitorial squad." Ginny said.

"Gin, she had no contact with Draco in school." Charlie said. Everyone stared at him.

"How do you know that Charlie?" George asked. He was curious about this girl. She had caused an uproar in his family without even being there.

"Because I've talked to Luna, Callie, and Draco about it." Charlie said looking across the table at George.

"Callie?" George asked.

"Her nickname."

"Why didn't she have contact with Draco dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a worried look. Charlie sighed and looked down at the table.

"Well because she wasn't a Slytherin. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is how she's friends with Luna. Her family disowned her." He said looking up.

"I'd heard rumors about that, but I didn't know they were true." George said. Charlie shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now. She doesn't care about her parents, but she's fixed her relationship with Draco." Charlie said. Everyone was quiet. George sat back in his chair pensive. He could tell his pairing with Calista was going to be controversial and hard for his family. If Ginny hated her that meant anytime the two of them were near each other it could be catastrophic. What was the ministry thinking?

"George?" Mr. Weasley called. George looked up, everyone was staring at him. "Are you all right son?" He asked.

"I don't know what you expect me to say. I don't know her. All I remember of her is her sorting. I'm not going to fight the pairing because I don't want to go to jail. But when I marry her," he started saying, turning to look at Ginny with a glare, "I don't want anyone making her feel bad about herself." He said. Ginny glared back at him. "Be cordial, that's all I ask Gin."

"Fine, I can do that." She said.

"Thank you." He said. He stood, the letter held tight in his hand. "I have to go to the ministry tomorrow to meet with Calista and the junior head of the marriage department to talk about the baby. I'm going to turn in early." He said. Before anyone could say anything he turned from the table and bolted for the back door. As he did he could hear another row starting up, Charlie, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley's voices raising above all the others.

George raced up to his room and slammed his door. He gripped Fred's hand tightly as he flopped onto his bed. He could still hear his family's voices. He snatched up his wand and cast a silencing charm, their voices ebbed into quiet. He sighed heavily. He could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. He started taking deep calming breaths, trying to hold it off. His hand tightened on Fred's. Suddenly something bit into the skin of his palm. He gasped and dropped Fred's hand to see that one of the edges had cut into his hand. He had been gripping it too tightly. He sighed; the momentary distraction had stayed his panic. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He felt like all the blood in his body was pumping painfully in his head. He had to take in a lot of information rather quickly. This day had just been too much. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. He would just have to try to take it one day at a time and hope for the best. How had his life gotten so complicated so quickly? Being paired with Calista had caused an uproar; hopefully nobody would take a note out of Ginny's book when they met her. What if he ended up having to choose between his family and Calista? He groaned loudly. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face in frustration at the situation the ministry had put him in.

Meanwhile, Luna appeared at the end of a gravel driveway in Scarborough, a long ways away from the Burrow and the Weasley's. She walked down the drive quickly, her long blonde hair flying in her self-made breeze. As she walked she could hear the sounds of waves on the coast and taste the salt in the air brought in by the sea. She came up quickly on a large Muggle Victorian inspired mansion.

She knew it was based off of a home Calista had seen near Queens Park in London. (A/N think Mr. Gold's house from the show Once Upon A Time. My description won't do it justice) It was made of wood painted in browns and dark greens. It had three floors with big windows. There was a partial wraparound porch, an open air porch on the second floor, and an open air porch on the third floor on the side of the house. Luna climbed up the stairs and knocked on the set of double doors. She could see a human form rippling towards her through the stained glass windows of the doors. Moments later the door was opened by Draco Malfoy.

"Visiting Draco?" Luna asked with a sweet smile as Draco moved to let her in.

"Yeah. Astoria, Scorpius, Cal, and I spent the day down on the beach. We were trying to keep her mind off the decree." He said closing the door behind her. Luna smiled warmly at him.

"She's lucky to have you." She said. Draco shook his head with a rueful smile.

"I don't think so. She's up in her room, when she got the letter she freaked out." He said, his smile turning into a frown. Luna nodded.

"I was at the Weasley's when the letters came." She said. Luna headed for the staircase sitting just ahead of the door. She bypassed the living room, vaguely noting Astoria was sitting on one of the couches with baby Scorpius.

"How was that?" Draco asked as she climbed the first few stairs. Luna stopped and turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway of the living room looking at her.

"Ginny threw a hissy fit." She said. Draco laughed.

"Of course she did."

"George was quiet. I don't think he remembers Callie at all from school. He didn't seem upset though."

"Well that's good then right?" Astoria asked coming to stand by Draco. She handed him Scorpius, who babbled nonsense at his father. Luna smiled at the baby before answering Astoria.

"I think it is."

"Luna?" Luna looked up to the top of the stairs to see Callie looking down at her. Luna studied her as she climbed towards her best friend. Her long white blonde hair was tangled in a messy bun on top of her head, her gorgeous blue-grey eyes were rimmed with red, her normally pale skin was red at the cheeks and nose, and she was dressed in baggy sweat pants and one of Draco's old quidditch sweaters. Luna stopped a step below her.

"Have you been crying?" Luna asked.

"What do you think?" Callie asked turning and leading Luna down the hall. They climbed the stairs to the third floor. They surfaced into a big room that took up most of the third floor, this was Callie's room. The third floor was smaller than the bottom two. The ceiling sloped down from the middle of the room in two directions as it was the top of the house. A set of stained glassed doors led out to the round open air porch that was on the side of the house. Callie led Luna out to the porch. The magically enhanced awning kept it cool and dark. The porch overlooked the ocean that was down the hill from the house. Callie flopped down onto a suspended pallet bed, the bed swaying with the force of her body. Luna kicked off her shoes and climbed on next to her. Callie rolled onto her back as Luna sat crossed legged beside her.

"Why were you crying Callie?" Luna asked. Callie snorted as she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face.

"You can't be serious." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Luna snatched the pillow away from her face and gave her an encouraging smile. She was used to Callie acting this way. Before she came to Hogwarts Callie had limited human interaction. She spent most of her time in the Malfoy library. When she came to school she spent her time in the library there. Luna and Callie had met on their first night at the school; both instantly considered outcasts by their peers. They stuck together, which meant Luna spent a lot of time in the library with Callie.

"I cannot believe they put me with a Weasley. I'm half convinced Ginny will find me and murder me in my sleep." Callie said softly.

"Forget Ginny, she's not important." Luna said stiffly. Callie raised her brows at her friend.

"Yeah? Last I checked she was your friend which makes her important." She said.

"She won't be my friend much longer if she keeps acting the way she is." Callie half smiled.

"Oh she must have really stepped in it for you to be using that tone. You only get all stern like that when you're arguing with Ginny about me." Callie drifted off. "She knows doesn't she?" She asked. Luna nodded.

"I was at their house when the letters came in. Don't worry about her. Ginny is not important in this situation, George is." Luna said bracingly. Callie sighed and tossed an arm over her eyes.

"I'm sure she was right riled up. Probably has her whole family turned against me?"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Yes, Ginny was angry, but the rest aren't quick to judge like she is. I think they are all waiting to meet you before deciding how to feel." Luna said warmly. Callie lifted her arm to peak out at Luna.

"Really?" She asked quietly. Luna nodded. Callie slowly sat up, placing a hand on her barely rounded belly.

"Do they know about this?" She said looking down at her stomach.

"They do, Ginny made sure they did." Callie nodded. She leaned to the side to grab her ministry letter from a side table. The bed swung a little as she leaned. She handed the letter to Luna.

"I have to go to the ministry tomorrow." She said. Luna looked down and read the paragraph at the bottom of the letter. "I'll be meeting him tomorrow. I've never met him before. All I know about him is that he and his brother were the school pranksters." Luna grimaced.

"Don't mention Fred when you meet him, he still hasn't recovered from losing him. I doubt he ever fully will." Luna said quietly. Callie nodded looking down at her stomach. "Have you heard from Theo at all?"

"No, but based off of the ministry letter I guess I know where he stands in the matter." She said.

"He was paired with Daphne. Astoria just got a letter from her." Draco said. He was leaning in the doorway. "They're thrilled." He said lowly. He stalked around the bed and perched on the wall that ran around the porch. He leaned into one of the posts that held up the roof.

"I'm sure they are. They deserve each other." Luna said icily. Draco raised his brows at her.

"It's really rather odd hearing you talk like that. Go back to talking like you're on drugs, I like you better that way." Draco said smirking at her. Callie laughed. This was the start of a very old conversation. Luna wasn't always airy and daft like everyone thought. She had her moments of clarity.

"Don't start you guys." Callie said with a laugh. They both looked at her, both smiling at her laugh. "I don't care about Theo anymore and I hope he is happy." She said. Draco looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

"Don't you have to go to work soon?" Luna asked changing the subject for Callie's sake. Callie sat up straight. She grabbed Draco's arm and looked at the watch on his arm.

"Yes I do!" She cried. She jumped up from the pallet bed and ran into her room. She could hear Draco and Luna laughing at her from the porch. She was digging through her closet when they came in.

"Callie, Astoria and I are going to head back to Wiltshire. It's almost Scorp's bed time." Draco called.

"Bye!" She called through her clothes. She heard someone come up behind her.

"Need help?" Luna asked. Callie turned to look at her as Luna looked around the walk in closet, the dreamy look back on her face. Callie smiled slightly at her.

"No, that's okay." She said.

"Okay, then I better get home to Charlie. Send me a patronus if you need to talk more." Luna said hugging her.

"I will. Will you and Charlie be listening to the show tonight?" She asked.

"We will. See you later." Luna called as she went down the stairs.

Callie turned back to her closet and surveyed her clothes. She decided on a white long sleeved t shirt, a pair of grey leggings, and a pair of mid calf brown soft leather boots. She sat down on the floor to lace them up.

"I won't be able to do this soon, I'll need help." She murmured as she finished and rubbed her belly. Callie jumped up and sprinted down her stairs. As she went she took down her hair and braided it over her shoulder, the plait reaching mid stomach. It was getting darker outside, which meant the show would be starting soon. She ran to the living room to the fireplace. She grabbed a fist full of floo powder and tossed it into the grate. She stepped in and called out her destination.

"Wizarding Wireless Network." She spun away to the radio station in Hogsmeade. She came out in the stations waiting area.

"Get moving Calista!" Called the secretary Jenny.

"I know, I know!" She dashed passed Jenny and through the double doors. She sprinted down the hall, bypassing some of the other employees before turning right to her studio. She stepped into the cool dark room and stepped up to her equipment.

"You were almost late." A voice said behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at the station manager, Parker. He was a middle aged guy with a touch of grey at his temples and smiling brown eyes. She sighed as she started getting everything running.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just got my ministry letter is all."

"Who'd you get?" He asked. She gave him a pointed look.

"I need to get on the air soon, so scram or something." She said with a slight smile. He laughed and turned to leave.

"All right Calista, keep your hair on." He said as he left the room. She shook her head. Parker was one of the only people to talk to her at the station. If she had friends other than Luna he and his wife Trinity were it. Callie sat down in her chair and pulled on her head phones. She watched the clock tick closer and closer to eight. When it hit eight she switched the on air button on and pulled the mic to her face.

Back at the Burrow George sat up from his bed. He had been laying there for Merlin knows how long. He glanced at the clock and saw it was time. He flicked on his radio and a familiar voice filtered through the speaker.

"You are listening to WWN's late night show with your host The Raven." George smiled as Raven talked. He listened to her show every night and often fell asleep to it. Her show was for the younger crowd, playing a mixture of wizarding and muggle pop and rock. He had found her one night when he was home alone a couple months after the war. She had been talking about his shop so he had stopped to listen. She was in love with going there and talked about how she always admired him and Fred for the pranks they pulled at school, especially their last year there. He had listened to her ever since, partly because he liked the show, partly because he wanted to know who she was. Raven was her DJ name, as she had said a few times on air. She was always saying her anonymity and privacy was important.

"So let's talk you guys. As you all know Ministry Decree 713 came out today. Some of you were maybe paired with people you know and like, maybe some of you weren't. The guy I was paired with I've never talked to in my life. I know of him from school and that's it. I'm not sure how to feel about him, but I do know how I feel about the ministry. I think they are taking away our rights. I think we should always have the right to choose who we want to be with. But no amount of me ranting on the radio will change anything. I read that article this morning, there's no changing it. And I'm certainly not fighting it. I like my wand just the way it is, and there is no way in hell I'm going to Azkaban." George laughed as she did.

"So to take your mind off of everything I'm going to treat you, my dear listeners, to a new band. Well, new to you anyway. This is muggle band the Red Hot Chili Peppers with their new song Scar Tissue off of their album Californication that dropped back in June. Enjoy you guys." She said. George listened as a mellow guitar melody poured out of his radio. He smiled as he listened quietly to the song, his hand resting on Fred's.


End file.
